deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy vs Reinhardt
Reinhardt vs Poppy.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Poppy vs Rein.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Pop vs Rein.PNG|gogeta46power V.3 Poppy vs Reinhardt.jpg|Hipper Pop vs Rein.jpg|Shakaboy Who Will Win? Reinhardt Poppy Draw Prefer? Overwatch League of Legends Same Description Overwatch vs League of Legends. Which one of these valiant hammer wielding heroes take it in a fight to the death?This is Gogeta46power's 17th battle in his season 3. I guess you can say this battle is "Smashing!" Interlude Gogeta: Hammers, they are things ones use to build structures and help make things work in life. Nina: But sometimes, people just smash the shit out of enemies with them because why the hell not? Gogeta: Like Poppy, the Keeper of the Hammer. Nina: And Reinhardt Wilhelm, the hammer using Overwatcher. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Poppy Gogeta: When you think of strong, courageous, and valient heroes you would think of characters like Superman, who will do nothing but try to save the place they are trying to protect, even if it costs them their life. What if you lived your life trying to find that kind of hero but not realizing that you might be the hero. That extremely rare scenario is reality for the simple Yordle by the name of Poppy. Nina: But before she became the keeper of the hammer, she was simply a curious Yordle. Unlike her most Yordles use their innate magic to fight people or just to have fun, but she had no interest in that. She spent most of her life just looking for a purpose in life, she needed something to do. One day however she found what she was looking for all along. Gogeta: Simply put there was a band of travelers that go throughout Runeterra and Poppy just followed them, she was enthrawled by their customs, waking up at the same time, eating their meals in the same time. She preferred that kind of style of life than the simple Yordle magic life. Then she saw something else that really made her excited. The commanding officer of the group, a man named Orlon. Nina: She was also enthrawled by him, to the point of showing herself to him which is the first time she ever shown herself to a human before. When she did show herself her and Orlon soon became inseperable. Hell even on the training grounds she did the best against Orlon, showing her great potential as a hero and as a warrior fit to protect a king. Soon afterwards Orlon and the others created a nation simply known as Demacia. Gogeta: Wait so how old is Poppy? Demacia is a giant civilization where the greatest of heroes live such as Garen and Lux. She is older than this civilization, well good for her. Anyway Orlon became some sort of celebrity in this kingdom, regarded as one of the greatest warriors Demacia has to offer. When he died however he let Poppy know in on a little secret, that the hammer he uses is not meant for him, but for the true hero of Demacia. After his passing Poppy's passion in life is to meet this hero and give him the hammer. Nina: So she set out, fighting all the Demaciana and Runeterran horrors that comes in the way of her and finding the hero. We're talking about rouge bandits out to kill her, ravinous wolves that want to eat her, and even Wyverns, mother fucking Wyverns. You know, those fucking dragons with two legs, yeah, she is an obvious badass through and through. Gogeta: Does she ever sleep, eat, or do anything of that sort? I mean she has been doing this ever since Demacia was made, she has to get tired right. I guess she is equipped for the job I guess, I mean she is wielding Orlon's hammer, which is not just a hammer, but also a magic hammer that posseses many attributes, but her favorite is still bashing the fuck out of her enemies. Nina: I guess when you can effortlessly crack skulls, you are doing something right. The full potential of Orlon's Hammer is unknown, Poppy has yet to unlock it as she doesn't know that she might be the hero that he was talking about. With the full potential, it is said her hammer could even level mountain if it could. Although she is nowhere that strength. Gogeta: She can use the move Hammer Shock where she smashes her enemies with her hammer, it also leaves unstable ground that explodes after a bit to deal even more damage, also while inside this unstable area, the person inside it is slown down by quite a bit. My biggest question is how it works :/, I mean the hammer isn't that big and wouldn't put forth an area of that size down. Nina: Think you can rush her and quickly kill her? HA! I do that laughing at you, she can activate the Steadfast Presense to increase her speed by a giant 40%, and not only that is that if you try to swiftly dash into her it will block you, knock you airborne, and do a decent chunk of damage, afterwards she can use good abilities to damage you further, and then use this ability again to make a quick getaway if needed, good for any stupid FUCKING YASUOS ATTACK YOU... REEEE!! Gogeta: Settle down over there, Yasuo is fucking stupid but still, chill. I hate Yasuo as much as the next time... ok I hate Garen much more, HOW IS HE A LOW MOBILITY CHAMPION I MEAN GOSH, HE CAN SPEED HIMSELF UP AND REMOVE SLOWS ON HIM, HE MAKES ME GO REEEEEE! Settle down me, he is dumb, but it is nothing to get yourself over angered, or maybe it is I don't know :P Nina: We both need to chill at this point, if she needs to close a gap or knock you inside a wall she can use the ability known as Heroic Charge, where he lunges her small body right at her opponent and stuns them if they hit a wall. You would think that this is a horrble idea, since her small mass would not make this a good attack, but she has proved that it is a good move, moving people even the titanic size of Cho'Gath into a wall. Gogeta: But easily, not even a chance her best move is the Keeper's Verdict, which I like to dub as "Smacking you with a giant hammer, and no, it isn't Orlon's hammer, no it is a giant hammer that much be at least 4X bigger than even her own hammer, what this does is what you think it does, deals a metric butt-ton of damage and knock you high into the sky, or charge it to knock them away, so she gets quick breather in battle.' Nina: Oh yeah by the way. she looks weak correct, but what if I told you that she can defeat monsters the size that would make King Kong piss his pants. She was strong enough to not only harm the monster, but completely distinegrate it, and also being durable enough to be crushed by said monster, and she did this without even realizing she unlocked the potential of her hammer for that short moment, even when killing, she still searched for the hero. Gogeta: One thing I can say against her is that she is a little too brave. She will go into very bad trouble just to give the hammer to someone, it usually ends in tragedy but don't blame her, blame that hammer, shit's huge, no wonder they cannot use it. Also she is a little simple minded, heading straight into fights without second thought and also DOESN'T KNOW SHE IS THE HERO GODDAMN IT POPPY!! Reinhardt Gogeta: Robots, they are something that everyone loves right? Well what if I told you that they will uprise, basically no matter what will happen, because humans are definitely too incompetant to actually design robots, in every fictional world apparently has robots that just take everything over. So you would need an entire organization to protect humans from this robot uprising and protect the peace of the earth. Nina: When it comes to the heroes of Overwatch, none begin to compare to the mastery of Wilhelm Reinhardt, the jolly old German giant. He supported Overwatch through and through, but that should be a no shit sherlock, since he was one of the oldest members. He was recruited into Overwatch in his 20s - his 30s, and was with Overwatch for the longest time. Gogeta: Unfortunately for this armored badass, he had to retire out of Overwatch in his late 50s, and when he saw Overwatch crumble before him, he thought it was horrible, all his hard work is completely destroyed. This wasn't good for him though, he knew he had to save the world and protect from spirling out of control, so he decided to leave retirement and head out donning his familiar armor and hammer to protect the world from villany everywhere so it does not spiral out of control. Nina: Let's get this out of the way now, he is a complete badass, I mean look at the pussy smasher he wields, good ol' 2 meter long thing. It can shoot things at an impressive distance of 5 meters so that is nothing to laugh at... alright this joke is retarded :/ So now the entire Emoji Movie will enter your mind why? Because goddamn we need filler for this section because the writer isn't good. Gogeta: Is calling it a pussy smasher really professional? I don't know I guess, since this is even more filler to pad out the length. Anyway this is a rocket hammer, a hammer that is literally a rocket, that is just badass just gonna say that. I mean there are cool hammer, but fucking hell, one with rocket thrusters may be top of the line badass, I mean can anyone else say they have a fucking rocket hammer? Nina: And look at that armor, when they say head to toe in pure badass, they mean him cuz look at the guy. This armor look like that one champion from the game his opponent is from, he goes by the name Mordekaiser by the way, god why the hell do they look so similar god damn it. Although looking badass this armor actually needs constant care to keep it in tip top shape. Gogeta: But come one, badasses need great abilities, well Wilhelm's favorite seems to be just swinging this massive hammer, a method you most likely would think would be bad seeing the size of it, but no, he can swing it around like it were nothing. Also like we said, it is a rocket hammer so he can use it as just that, a hammer with boosters to make those extra special moments of being a tank but instead of doing your role as one, you just rush in and fuck everyone's shit up because you have a rocket hammer, and they don't. Nina: Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Poppy: Reinhardt: Next Time Category:Gogeta46power Category:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles